Brianna Huang
Sorting Hat: ”A bit of ambitious energy with a tendancy to be extremely straight forward, perfect for Slytherin I would say. Your intellect and need to make new changes, the front forward to be yourself. RAVENCLAW.”' ' -The Sorting Hat on which house to put Brianna in during her first year Brianna Huang '''(b. 10 June, 2003) was a half-blood witch who began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2014, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She is the only child of muggle Steven Huang and half-blood witch Cho Chang. She later tried out and became the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team's Seeker. Brina had become a Prefect, Quidditch Captain, and Head Girl in her years to come. Biography First Year In Brianna's first year at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw by no one's surprise. She had befriended a fellow first year, Dominique Weasley who was later sorted into Gryffindor. She showed great skill in transfiguration and charms throughout this year. She started training with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team during this year, but was never officially apart of the team until her second year. She was introduced to the captain by close family friend Eric Chung. Second Year Brianna had met up with her neighbor and close friend, James Potter II on the hogwarts express, since it had been his first year. She later tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and was made as the new seeker, just as her mother was back in the 90's. Third Year Brianna excelled in the arithmancy elective throughout the whole year and became more fond of herbology. She had helped James throughout the year with his inability to be a great seeker. Fourth Year Dominique and Brianna's friendship faded that year due to Dominique's boyfriend Cody Branstone and she refused to be a third wheel. During this year the current Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Casey Korriman trained Brianna to take his place since it was his last year at Hogwarts. She had also been the only student in her year to be in Advanced Arithmancy Studies. Fifth Year Brianna was selected to be a Ravenclaw prefect and the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team captain. Due to her dislike towards Cody she would often tell her team to knock him off his broom if a good laugh was needed. Sixth Year Brianna was unable to solve the riddle to enter the Ravenclaw common room, in front of all the first years. Hence her being called the riddleless ravenclaw. During this year the Triwizard Tournament was held at hogwarts, she was too scared to put her name in the goblet. She had been asked by James to the Yule Ball and had said yes. '''James: ”Would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?”' ' Brianna: “I‘d love to.” -James Potter II asking Brianna to the Yule Ball. Seventh Year She had been selected to be Head Girl due to her academic achievements and flawless reputation. Personality Brianna can be very straight forward but its usually when she has to. Back in the Muggle world she was top of her class, as she was at Hogwarts. She has a strong leadership ability which puts the toll on which house she actually belonged in. She is very kind and knows how to work with people, but of course if over all she prefers to be alone in a row at the library. She likes to think to herself and that’s where her bets ideas form. Brianna wears her heart on her sleeve which makes her quite vulnerable, which is partially why she enjoys being alone or with her best friend who knows how to understand. Relationships ]] Brianna is very close to her mother and their bond over Quidditch. During her childhood she was close friends with Eric Chung and his younger sister Milan Chung. She lived right next door to the Potters and had a very close friendship with James Potter II much before before Hogwarts was in question. She also became best friends with Gryffindor, Dominique Weasley thoughout her years at hogwarts. , Brianna’s best friend ]] She started dating James Potter II during her sixth year, after he asked her to the Yule Ball. , her boyfriend]] Category:Ravenclaws Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Girls Category:Female Category:Half-Bloods Category:Witches